


Thank You For Loving Me

by 24kriegs



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24kriegs/pseuds/24kriegs
Summary: It's soft...





	Thank You For Loving Me

"A little more chilli." Sara mused aloud to herself as she tested the sauce in front of her. It was a rare day where she and the Legends hadn't been called into action, giving her time to go shopping for some fresh ingredients and cook her signature spicy spaghetti bolognese from scratch. Sara added a little more chilli, knowing that Ava likes the kick, and continues to stir the pot whilst her mind wanders, getting lost in her thoughts she ponders what her life would be like now if things had gone a little differently. Where would she be if Nyssa hadn't of released her from the League? If Laurel hadn't persuaded her to follow Rip and become part of the Legends? She sure as hell wouldn't be standing over the cooker, waiting for her girlfriend to get home from work. The sound of keys in a lock and her name being called pulls her from her thoughts.

“Hey, babe.” Ava smiles as Sara drops the wooden spoon into the pot and turns to face her. Ava makes her way over to Sara and gives her a quick kiss.

“How was your day?” Sara asks, watching Ava move away and remove her jacket and shoes.

“Long.” She sighs, hanging up her jacket in the hall and putting her shoes away. “Dinner smells really good.” She smiles, walking back into the kitchen.

“It’s nearly ready.”

“Do I have time for a quick shower?”

“Uh, I guess I can just turn this down.” Sara turns back to the hob and turns down the temperature, leaving the sauce to simmer on low heat.

“You’re the best, thank you.” Ava kisses Sara’s cheek and leaves the room to shower.

“Gideon, play Ava’s playlist.” although she was at Ava’s, Ray and Zari had invented software that allowed Gideon to be available on a phone, specifically PalmerTech phones which Ray had kindly supplied all the Legends with. Strong piano notes began to fall from her phone before the lyrics kicked in and Sara began to softly sing to herself as she continued to make sure nothing burnt. She decided to lay the table, leaving the glasses empty so that Ava could choose what she wanted to drink. After a few more minutes of occasional stirring, Ava called out from their bedroom to let Sara know she was getting dressed. Sara turned up the heat and added the pasta to the boiling water.

Ava reappears in a hoodie and shorts and asks if there is anything she can do to help.

“I’m just waiting for the pasta to finish cooking, but you can choose what you want to drink.”

“How about a glass of red?”

“Good with me.” Sara responds before testing the pasta. With it cooked to her liking, she drains the pot whilst Ava chooses a bottle to open. She plates up the food and takes the dishes over to the dining table as her girlfriend finished pouring them both a steady glass of wine.

“Thank you, Sara.”

“Of course. You know cooking is one of the things I miss most about life off the Waverider. I might not be the best cook but there’s something about making the food you eat.”

“Don’t tell Gideon, but I prefer your food.” Sara laughs softly as the pair begin to eat. “How was your day?”

“Quiet, just had Zari and Ray do some maintenance on the ship. No big time breach today.”

“And how are the Legends?”

“Surprisingly not causing trouble.”

“Oh, really? I find that hard to believe.”

“Well, Charlie and Constantine took the jump ship to London so they’re not my problem until they do something to mess up the timeline. Zari and Ray have been holed up on the ship and Mick’s doing whatever Mick does. How about you? Tell me about your day.”

“Ah, you know. Just a standard day at the Bureau.”

“That bad?”

“Not so much bad. Just tiring and repetitive. Lot’s of meetings and I’ve got Hank breathing down my neck. With these budget cuts, it feels like I’m constantly just fighting for other people to keep their jobs.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, the Legends are safe.”

“I didn’t-“

“Sorry. I’m just tired.”

“Don’t apologise, Ava.” Sara reaches across the table to take Ava’s hand. “I know things have been really hard for you at work recently and you did everything in your power to help secure funding for us. I wish there was something I could do to repay that, some way to take away this stress.” A small smile forms on Ava’s face and the pair share a moment of silence before Ava removes her hand from her girlfriends and the couple being to eat again. After a few mouthfuls, Ava speaks.

“He came after Gary today.”

“Oh, Aves.”

“I just want to stop having to fight for my friends' jobs, it’s not fair.”

“It’s not. Hank shouldn’t be putting you in that situation either.”

“You know what, we have this conversation almost every day. Let’s not do that tonight.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind.”

“Positive. You’ve cooked such a good meal and all I want to do is enjoy this moment with you and revel in the fact that when you’re not off gallivanting through time on the Waverider, I get to come home to you.”

“I never would have pictured myself as being the type of girl to enjoy waiting for you to come home, yet here I am.”

“How’d I get so lucky?”

“Truly. I’m a catch.” Ava rolls her eyes and laughs.

“That you are.” The pair continue to eat in comfortable silence until both women have finished their meals.

“Fancy a movie night?” Sara asks as she stacks Ava’s plate on top of hers.

“Honestly, that sounds perfect.” Ava replies as she takes the plates from in front of Sara and heads into the kitchen. Sara follows her, holding both their wine glasses. She puts Ava’s empty one next to the dirty dishes and leans against the counter finishing her own glass whilst Ava runs the water to wash up their dishes. The couple does their washing up and puts away their dishes whilst singing and dancing with each other as they go.

Once the dishes were done, the women made their way to the bedroom and Ava set up the TV. “I’m going to shower, you choose what you want to watch.” Sara disappears into their bathroom and the sound of water falling fills the background as Ava searches for something to watch. She decides on a film and settles into her side of the bed, awaiting her girlfriend's return. It’s not long after the water is shut off that Sara reappears, wrapped only in a towel as she riffles through her draw. “What murderous film are we watching tonight then?” Sara asks as she throws a crop top and boxers onto the bed.

“You can pick something else if you want.” Ava mumbles.

“No, no. No, it’s your choice. I’m happy to watch whatever you want to watch. I didn’t mean it in a bad way, babe. I love your serial killer side.” Sara jokes.

“Well, in that case…” Ava trails off as Sara drops her towel and pulls on the crop top and boxers. Sara realises that Ava is staring at her, mouth slightly agape. Ava still doesn’t fully believe that she’s managed to tie Sara down.

“Like what you see?” She teases.

“You know I do.” Ava smiles softly at her girlfriend. Sara smirks before picking up her towel and hanging it up in the bathroom. She climbs onto the bed and snuggles up next to Ava.

“Well? What did you pick?”

“Silence of the Lambs.” Sara laughs softly and presses a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

“The perfect bedtime film, let’s do this.” Ava smiles, pulls up the film and dims the lights.

The opening scene begins to play out on the screen as she puts her arms around her girlfriend. Ava can smell the berries from Sara’s shower gel; the detergent she uses on the clothes that Sara leaves, which she lovingly folds and places in the draws she’s cleared for her. Nothing brings more joy to Ava than having Sara in her arms. She loves the way Sara just fits against her; the way their legs tangle; how Sara moves to snuggle even closer. She loves that there is this soft, gooey side to the highly trained assassin that is only seen by her. In these moments, Ava is always in awe of the woman in her arms. In awe of the woman Sara has become after everything she has been subjected too, of the woman who fights tooth and nail to protect the people she loves. It’s here where Ava is reminded of how lucky she is to love Sara and that she gets to be one of the people that Sara loves so fiercely.

 

As the film progresses, Sara shifts to face Ava and closes her eyes, feeling herself drift slightly. This is her favourite time of day, cuddled up with the love of her life. Although if word was to get out that she liked to cuddle, she might just return to her assassin ways. But even with the risk to her reputation, nothing would ever get in the way of her being affectionate with Ava, the woman who makes her want to be a better person. After everything the couple has been through, Sara is so grateful for the quiet nights. The nights where she gets to feel safe in her girlfriend's arms, where she can leave the White Canary at the door and just be herself without fear. She can allow herself to love Ava boldly and without boundaries. Sara can’t fully believe that she’s so happy being so domesticated with Ava. But if she’s honest with herself, there’s nothing more fulfilling than coming home to Ava or waiting for Ava to come home to her. She finally feels content with her life. With her chosen family and Ava, she’s found what she’s been looking for. Love. Bold, persistent and non-judgemental love.

Sara opened her eyes and let them readjust until she could clearly make out Ava’s face, lit by the glow of the TV. She leans up awkwardly and plants a soft kiss on the right underside of Ava’s chin, gaining her attention. “Thank you for loving me.” She says softly and full of vulnerability.

“Thank you for letting me love you.” Ava smiles, shifting her position and removing her arms from Sara so that she could more easily lean down and kiss her girlfriend properly. “Thank you for loving me.” She copies, earning a small chuckle from Sara.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Sara responds sleepily. Ava can’t keep the smile off her face as she reaches for the remote to turn off the film even though it hadn’t finished. “You can keep watching, I don’t mind.” Sara mumbles when she realises what Ava is doing. Ava ignores her and switches off the TV, followed by the lights and both women wriggle further down the bed and under the covers.

“You always make me feel better. Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Lance.” Sara just smiles and intertwines their fingers together before bringing Ava’s hand to her lips.

“Sleep well.” She mumbles.

“Night, babe.” Ava whispers back as Sara’s eyes flutter shut. She can’t help but watch as the smaller woman’s breathing eventually slows and she drifts into a peaceful sleep. Ava feels her eyes get heavy and takes one last loving look at her girlfriend before allowing herself to be pulled into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so sorry if you've found any mistakes!


End file.
